


Aftermath

by IronMorganVane



Series: Epilogue [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Lost Love, Platonic Relationships, Relationship(s), So Wrong It's Right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronMorganVane/pseuds/IronMorganVane
Summary: Set after the 5th season, and after the best friends squad brought magic into the universe. Also, after Hordak was sent to clean Beast Island.Hordak understood data, and data didn't lie: Entrapta was not going to wake up. He took a decision, and none was going to change his mind.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Horde Prime/Horde Prime Clones (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Epilogue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843057
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Nothing left

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction, ever. 
> 
> While I have an idea of what I want, this is just a chapter before the ending of what I want to write about. I know its weird to start with almost the end, but this is the chapter that came faster in my brain.  
> I hope is not too bad.

He went back to the Fright Zone, or what was left of it. Princess Scorpia kept changing the name of the new place and he was unable to keep up with the latest one. Entrapta had asked Princess Scorpia to let her have some of her research done there, so they left a space for her so she could rebuild a lab. Her intention, at the beginning, was to build a portal to commute from her lab in Dryl to the lab in the fright zone without having to lose time. But what she had found, appeared to be quite fascinating, to put it in her own words. He had been able to make her stop to do any further attempt to open “that” portal until they were completely sure that they had all the data needed and to also, keep all of the information just between the two of them. 

He was able to reach the Fright zone with no problem, and he had not to encounter anyone during his trip. Emily and Evelia, his former force captain, had come with him, as he had accepted their help. Accepting that he needed help was something new, but he knew that this quest was not something he could do alone. 

He was firm and determined to finish what Entrapta had started. He knew she had kept tinkering with the portal and that it was working, even when he had been so against it. At this point, he didn’t care for the consequences that this will bring to him. He had nothing to lose and wanted to pay for his sins. Once they got inside the lab and the door was secured, he and Emily started placing pieces together, working without rest. Evelia looked at both of them, and she suddenly broke the silence covering the whole room while walking closer to the two of them. 

\- Mmmm, Lord Hordak? I know I said I was going to help you with whatever you were trying to do. But in order to help you, I need to know what is going to happen. - She asked, while keeping a reverenced tone.

\- Do not interrupt me while I am working – Hordak demanded in a deep, non-threatening voice and then he left a small sigh – I will give you all the details once I am done with the setup. – He kept working, alongside Emily.

Evelia nodded and went back to the corner of the room where she had been since they got in. She watched them, well, mostly him, in awe, until she fell asleep. After some time, she woke up at the sound of an electrical beam. She was adjusting her eyesight while noticing that Hordak started walking towards her. He was so tall, so majestic. The beam in the background made him glow. He started talking. 

-We are going to open a portal, and me, and only me, will access it. Emily will keep the engines running. You will only need to wait until someone comes out of it and you will escort that person back into Bright Moon. – when Hordak finished talking, he walked back to the place where the beam, and the rest of the machines were, while holding his arms at the back of his body. – Do you understand? -

-Someone? Lord Hordak, what does that mean? Are you bringing someone with you? If so, why can’t we all come together into Bright Moon? Princess Entrapta’s last destination will be decided soon, I know this is hard but you need to be there too, there is no one better than you to decide! – Evelia stopped talking when she saw the change of his expression when she said her name. – If you need to hide or escape, I’ll come with you. – She saw that he smirked and looked down - Oh, no… wait… you are not planning to come back from the portal, isn’t it? – She let a little cry and clenched her fists -

\- Just do what you are told. My whereabouts nor my safety should be of your concern. – Hordak spoke, while glancing at her. – Be prepared. – 

Evelia nodded while holding down her pain. 

The portal opened, with its swish and swoosh sounds all around. A bright white light was around the portal, blinking. When the portal appeared as functional, Hordak gave a last look to Emily, Evelia and to the room; for him, it was a goodbye to the world that he had accepted as his own. The place where he had found what happiness was. After all, it was not a bad place to finish things, he thought. Where everything began… it should end.

\- You know what you have to do, Evelia. Emily will help you with everything you might need. She knows what to do – Hordak said while looking into her dark eyes. 

– Thank you. – He said with a softer tone, while his eyes said something more of an apology. – Evelia nodded, with tears forming around her eyes. She knew that now, only death will stop him. She had seen it in his eyes. She was not that person, the only person capable to change his mind. And that truly hurt her. 

Hordak entered the portal while Evelia and Emily saw him, probably for the last time. Emily gave a sound that appeared to be a lament and Evelia, confirmed with a nod that she was going to do what was requested of her, unable to speak while holding herself together. 

With a device in his hands, he entered into the portal. He soon found himself on a place with a white, blinding light surrounding him, making him aware that the portal had taken him somewhere. His eyes were slowly adapting to the light, and he was able to tell there was a silhouette in front of him, not really far. As soon as his eyes adapted, he was able to see and recognize the person in front of him. The person he came for. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Most of the Princess Alliance was back in Bright Moon, except Spinerella and Netossa, that were taking care of the “Clones Camp”. They were making sure everything was going ok with them and that they were not having any problems. After the last battle, things started to become a little out of hands and they thought that maybe, some of the people of Dryl would want to go and “avenge” the fallen princess.

Everyone was silent and, in the air, you could feel sadness covering the nice and bright colours of the room.  
While the rest of the princess were seating, Queen Glimmer was walking back and forth, obviously distressed.

\- Where is Hordak? He should be here by now. He has taken more time than he should. We should start looking for him! - She said, ending with a high-pitched voice.  
\- Can you just, not do that? For the 100th time – Mermista said, slurring her words as always – He needs his time, to process everything. Even more than we do. He will let us know when he is ready. – After speaking, she lowered her sight, along the rest of the people in the room.

\- Even if he needs more time, I don’t think it’s a good idea for him to be alone. Last time we left him, he collapsed due to the lack of sleep and food. – Adora said while holding Catra’s hand, while Catra smiled at her and shrugged her shoulders-

\- It is decided!! We will go and look for him. – Glimmer said breaking the silence in the room. – Bow and I will go to Dryl to get him here. You just need to wait for us.

\- No! – Mermista shouted while getting up from her seat. – He won't be in Dryl. – She looked at Glimmer and then to the rest of them.

\- What do you mean he won’t be in Dryl? – Glimmer asked.- What did you do or know?

\- I didn’t do anything, I just… Hordak told me to make sure we will all be here until I receive a message. I don’t know why he asked me to do it! But he looked like a lost puppy and I couldn’t say no! Argh. – Mermista said this while going back into her seat and looking at the ceiling.

\- WHAT!!!! – Glimmer and Adora said that at the same time.

\- Adora, you handle this. I can’t even!!! – Glimmer said to Adora while going close to Bow and moving her arms at the air.

\- OK, Mermista. Where is he now?? – Adora confronted the Sea princess.

\- I don’t really know! He told me that a message with the location will be sent. And if a message was not sent to just go to Dryl, and get Princess Entrapta-

\- Do you think he will go all “EVIL HORDAK’ now?? – Princess Frosta asked, while pouting.

\- No, I don’t think he will. Whatever it is, most likely it’s something he needs to do on his own. – Bow spoke for the first time after some hours, which was uncommon for him while hugging Glimmer – If that is what he wanted, we should trust him and wait for him.

\- But for how long?? This makes no sense!! Mermista, he should have said how long!!! – Glimmer started to use her high-pitched voice again -

\- I … don’t…. know!! – Mermista said while dragging her words. – Well, just look for him now if that is what you want!!

The room became a lot noisier, with all the princesses speaking at the same time with some of them wanting to go look for Hordak at that exact moment and with others asking to wait for him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Queen Angella? – He said with a deep threatening voice, even when that was not the way he wanted to speak to her. Force of habit, maybe.

The former Queen of Bright Moon opened her eyes, and let out a gasp.

-Lord Hordak!! How and why are you here!? Did you come to finish what you started? I will not let you open this portal again! I’ll protect Etheria no matter what!

She put herself in a defence position, while he left a sigh, placed his arms on his back, and started talking while looking directly at the former Queen’s eyes.

\- Just Hordak, I don’t call myself that way anymore I am not a Lord anymore. Me, coming here means no harm. In fact, I’m here to offer a way for you to come back to Etheria, to the ones you love. – Hordak spoke carefully and softly. Angella’s eyes went wide open, looking at him with disgust.

\- I will not fall for your tricks, what is your real purpose? I demand the truth out of you! – Angella shouted, after letting out a small laugh, holding her position.

\- I understand your concerns, I know I am… undeserving of trust. But I beg you, please. I know you can look into someone’s soul, that you can know the truth. Do not be concerned about the pain that his process might cause me. Though, I do not think that will be a concern of yours. We do not have much time.

Angella’s stance rested for a bit, but she still kept her eyes wide open. Entering into someone’s soul in pursuit of truth was something she only tried as a last resource, knowing that the process could cause harm to the recipient. However, it was the first time she saw him like that, asking, requesting for something instead of demanding or taking it. There was something different about him, even when he looked like the evil overlord that tried to destroy every corner of Etheria.

She was still uncertain, but she needed to know what had happened in “Reality”. She had been trapped within “realities” or “worlds”. She had been seeing different scenarios, and she was not sure what was true anymore. In some of these scenarios, Hordak had given up to enslave and conquered Etheria, for some reason. Other times, she had seen that a far worse enemy than the Horde had invaded, and that after a brutal fight and some loses, her people had won. However, this one had something that could not have happened, as her beloved one, King Micah, appeared to be around. In one of her sightings, Etheria had been long gone. She didn’t know how long she had been trapped there.

\- Very well, Lord Hordak. – She spoke showing emphasis in the latter, which made him grunt – I will look into your soul and then decide if I can trust you or not.

She pulled her hands toward his face, reluctantly at the beginning, but finally held his face and looked inside his eyes. A purple-pinkish glow covered them both and finally, she was inside his mind.

Images flashed in her head, images of his time with Horde Prime, his banishment, the Horde, Entrapta, all the battles, She-Ra. Most of the feelings in these images were pain, embarrassment, self-hate. All of that changed when the princess came onto his life. New, positive feelings came upon him: hope, happiness… love; and then he lost her and his emotions shattered. She saw what Horde Prime did to him, to all of the clones; just so much abuse, not only mental, but physical. He was abused in every single way a person can be abused. Her heart shrunken.

When she finally saw all she needed to see, a new image came to her. It was a deep memory, hidden inside him. She was no longer in front of the alien that tried to conquer her world, but in front of the last person of a long forgotten and long-gone planet. A child with blue-grey skin, long bat-like ears, and a white face, with long wings. Hordak was not made at the image of Horde Prime, HE had taken the body of a child to make it it's own. That child had been like her, an immortal being that had been selected because it was the only one that could survive Primes possession. She even wondered if Prime had come first to Etheria, maybe, she would have been selected. She guessed that not even Hordak knew about this as it seemed to had been deeply hidden in him. She left his face go and her mind was brought back, in front of the person she hated the most. But now, she was not sure what to feel anymore.

\- Can you trust me now? - Hordak asked, getting impatient. - I am giving you an opportunity that none else could offer, your highness, but you need to make up your mind. And fast -.

\- Do you understand the consequences of your offer? – She asked, interrupting him, now with a motherly tone -.

\- I am totally aware of them. I do not wish to go back to Etheria. At least not now. There is nothing… none left for me there. – He sighed, and looked down, shrinking shoulders. – I have paid for what I once did to you when I took your loved one from you. Take this chance and returned to your loved ones –.

\- This is not the best way to seek atonement, you are just trying to escape from things. – Angella, with tears down, spoke calmly. – But you will not find what you are seeking here, you will not forget, your mind will not stop. You will be left with your thoughts, with images of endless possibilities that will drive you mad. –

\- I do not need your pity! – Hordak shouted – Do you want to be in this stupid void for all eternity or not? I have also my reasons, data I will need to collect here. This might be my only chance… to find her. So now, make your choice. Three, two… one –

\- I accept your offer – Angella responded – I …-

\- We will just need to change places while holding this device. – Hordak interrupted her, showing her the little adapter in his hand - Once I let the device go, you will just need to press the second button and it will take you back into the Fright Zone, where someone will be waiting for you. There is no need for any more pleasantries, your highness. It is time.

Without been able to speak, the former Queen of Bright Moon did what he asked and hold onto the hand where the small device was kept. With a swift movement, they swapped places. Hordak pulled his hand, to let the device free, but Queen Angella kept their hands together.

\- Hordak, I know. Now I understand. He took your wings, literally and figuratively, but you were able to break free. Find what you need in here and I promise…. we will find a way to bring you back. Both of you! Hang in there!!! And, while I have not forgiven you completely, I just want to say… Thank you – She said, while looking at him.

He stood there, expressionless, while both of them were looking at each other's eyes, but he kept his ears down. Strange, she thought. The former Queen of Bright Moon let her hand go and pressed the second button and soon she was surrounded by light. She found herself going towards of what it seemed like an opening. She walked through the opening and found herself in front of a black-haired girl and a rounded robot, like the ones the Horde used to fight with. She was back in Etheria, back to her world. She collapsed on the floor.


	2. Rollercoaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone who they had thought was lost returned, but with a price. It is now time to decide what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part, please enjoy!
> 
> Ill try to update the last part quite soon, but maybe ill try to post something more upbeat before that!!

\- ENOUGH! Bow shouted, after being unable to make the Princesses stop talking one over the other. – I think we have been shouting at each other for quite some time, so we need to stop it. No one will keep over talking anyone, and those that want to talk should raise a hand!!! – The last part was said in a weirdly high pitch, that most of the people were not used to hear from him.

All the princesses stopped their chatting and kept quiet, looking at the floor.

\- I think I have a better idea, we should vote! – Perfuma said – We have two options, to wait or not to wait!! And then we can just count the hands raised for each option. – She said that, while holding her hands together and with a little smile. –

\- I don’t think we need to wait any longer, I have received a message – Mermista spoke, while showing a little light that was blinking on a little squared device. - It says to go to the Lab in the Fright Zone. Wait a minute…. –

\- There is no “Fright Zone” anymore, nor Lab – Glimmer stated, worry in her voice.

\- Yes, there is one. – Scorpia spoke, at last, her voice clearly showing her concern and sadness. – I let Entrapta keep one of the rooms in the Fright Zone so she   
could use it as a Lab. The old place she decided to use as a Lab. Do you think I made a mistake? – She kept looking at the floor.

\- No, Scorpia. I don’t think you did anything wrong. – Adora came to Scorpia and gently put a hand on her shoulder. - At least we know where he is, so let’s go.   
Glimmer, can you take us there? –

\- Of course, we need to go fast just in case something wrong has happened. I think it’s better if just a few of us go so he doesn’t feel he is being, threatened I   
guess. Bow, are you coming? – Glimmer asked.

\- Yes, of course. – Bow came closer to her.

\- I am coming too – Mermista added – I need to know what I helped him with.

\- Catra and the rest of the princesses understood that it was better for them to stay, so they didn’t ask to go.

\- We will come back as soon as we speak to him and maybe we will bring him here with us. – Glimmer said and soon after, they were vanished leaving a pinkish-purplish afterglow.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The portal made a big sound, and from it, someone came out just to collapse after coming out. A woman, she was tall and winged and It took Evelia by surprise. It took her a moment to realize who that person was.

\- Queen Angella! – Evelia opened her eyes wide while looking at the woman that just came from the portal. She started running towards her, leaving the journal pad she was reading behind. – Are you ok? Do you know where you are? Are you hurting somewhere? – Evelia held the former Queen of Bright Moon in her arms, helping her to have a sitting position. How odd was this, she thought, not even in her wildest dreams she would have thought this was even possible. But there she was, holding the person that she had sworn to defeat in the past. She started chuckling, as nothing hold sense anymore, everything was different after she had returned from her “unconsciousness” state. She didn’t receive an immediate response, but she was breathing, at least. – You don’t have to worry, you are back in Etheria and I will make sure you reach Bright Moon. My name is Evelia, by the way.

\- Angella started to open her eyes and looked at the person that was holding her.

\- I don’t recognize you, were you with the princess Alliance? – Angella asked, while recovering.

\- I was a former Force Captain at the Horde, I don’t think you would have ever seen me. But don’t worry, I promised Lord Hordak to help you. I’ll start by helping you to stand up. Do you think you can do it?– Evelia smiled at Angella, but her eyes started to get watery. Angella nodded. –

Just as Evelia was helping Angella to stand up, she saw a glimpse of a pinkish-purplish glow that soon after brought 4 people standing in front of them. Adora and Mermista came facing them, while Bow and Glimmer were facing them with their backs. Adora and Mermista were the first ones to notice Evelia and Angella, not able to speak, they just stood there, opening their mouths and eyes wide.

\- What, what is happening. Is it too bad?? – Glimmer yelped, high pitching her voice.

\- Oh, no! we are too late. It is my fault! We should have come sooner – Bow cried -.

\- Glimmer?? – Angella spoke - Oh, Glimmer!

\- Glimmer stopped breathing for a few seconds, she recognized the voice and turned around, alongside Bow. In front of her was her mother, the one she had thought was lost.

\- MOM!!!- Glimmer cried, running towards her. Both of them embracing the other, with tears in their eyes. Everyone in that room started tearing up. Bow and Adora came forward and hugged Glimmer and Angella back. Mermista looked at a teary Evelia and went closer to her, to place an arm on her shoulder.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Bright Moon the rest of the princesses were waiting for news, and they were starting to grow weary.

\- Why do you think he wanted to be alone? Do you think he returned to be the bad guy? – Frosta asked, concern in her voice.

\- I highly doubt it, little friend. She-Ra saw inside him, he holds no need for further ‘evilness’. - Scorpia said, while smiling at Frosta with Perfuma at her side holding her hand.

\- He knows and understands that his actions could put the rest of the clones in danger. He would not do anything to harm their reputation. No more than it is now, at least. – Catra spoke while looking out of the window. – If we don’t hear from them soon, we should make a move and go to Dryl. We need to go and get “her”. There is no need to wait for them, we can leave a note. – She said dryly, facing the window.

All of them gave a nod, accepting what Catra just said. It was good that at least, someone had the brain and the will to think in moments like this. Before they could do anything, Adora and the rest of the people came back to the room, courtesy of Glimmer. They were expecting Hordak to be among them, but he was not there. They were all surprised to see Queen Angella and the one that was called Evelia coming back with them. Frosta rubbed her eyes and tapped on her head to make sure she was really seeing what she was seeing. Catra was unable to speak but hold her breath and lowered her ears, and Perfuma with Scorpia started tearing up. For a few seconds, that appeared to be an eternity, none spoke. The silence was broken by Perfuma, Scorpia and Frosta, who gave a happy squeal and ran towards Glimmer and Angella, to hug them. Adora and Bow decided to join the happy reunited again-hug. Catra, Mermista and Evelia stood up looking at each other.

\- Oh, what the hell – Mermista said and later joined the hug. Catra followed her with a smile.

\- The hug lasted a bit longer than usual, with, someone broke the sweet moment.

\- Queen Angella? How did this happen? - Perfuma wondered

Without been able to speak due to the emotional turmoil they had inside, Angella and the rest looked at Evelia.

\- Lord Hordak went and rescued her from the place where she was trapped, between dimensions. – Evelia spoke, while Mermista held her. Everyone gave a   
surprised gasp. 

\- Wait a minute, where is Hordak? Did he go back to Dryl on his own? We know he is shy, but he should be with us now! – Frosta asked, while wiping her tears.

\- Yes, where is the old boss? – Scorpia asked too.

As eyes stared at Evelia, clearly waiting for an answer. As Mermista understood what this meant for her, she decided to tell the story.

\- Hordak is not going to come back. He…. Well, he sacrificed himself to bring Queen Angella, I mean, Angella, no… well, Glimmer’s mom from the place she was   
held.

\- Scorpia, Perfuma, Catra and Frosta let out a painful gasp, while the rest of them just looked sadly at the floor.

\- His sacrifice will be remembered and never forgotten– Angella stated –

\- I think the best way to honour his memory, is to make sure that the person he loved the most stays in the best place possible. – Glimmer told, while still holding   
her mom’s hand and Bow’s hand. – But we also love her, so that was granted -. Anyway, I was thinking of placing her at the “Space tree” that She-Ra created   
from Prime’s ship. She seemed to love it and wanted to have a lab there. Bow said he can connect her pod into the old ship.

Suddenly, everything hit back. Entrapta was gone, Hordak was gone, and even when they wanted to think that this was not exactly true, they knew deep inside that if Hordak and Bow were not able to bring Entrapta back, none else was going to do it. While all of them were deciding on how to do things, Evelia silently left the room. Mermista realized this and went to her.

\- Where are you going? We still have things to do, are you trying to run from us? –

\- Evelia chuckled.

\- There are things I need to do to, I forgot something at the lab at the Fright Zone. We left so fast that I couldn’t ask to be left there. Anyways, I feel too uncomfortable here. This is not my place to be, and you know it. Someone will need to give the news about Hordak to the people who used to work with him. Don’t say anything yet. Please. – Evelia asked for this while looking directly at Mermista and then she rolled her eyes.

\- Argh, ok. I let you go, only this time. You need to come back to Salineas once you finish with … well, with whatever you need to do. Don’t forget about your promise or I’ll send Sea Hawk to get you.

“Oh, no, not Sea Hawk”, she thought.

\- Deal!! I am sure that you are aware of this, but is better to say it now. I won’t be partaking in anything related to princess Entrapta. So I’ll see you once you are back in Salineas. It’s goodbye for now! –

Mermista saw Evelia leaving, and she knew that it was better to leave her off the hook for now. She also had things to do and she needed to prepare herself for the next few days. Being sad was such a nuisance.

\- I’ll better go back to the room before they start to do stupid thing. They tend to do that when I’m not around – Mermista finally said at loud and went back to the room. Just before coming in, she could Glimmer speaking out loud.

\- Wait, Mom… Don’t you think you are forgetting about someone? You said Hordak showed you what happened. But yet you have not asked about… For the sparkles in the sky! He didn’t show you everything! He should know how to hold grudges and how to do petty little things – She said this while moving in circles and giving a chuckle. – Mom, you need to come with me. You need to see someone!!! -.

And like that, she disappeared with Angella. Everyone knew who was the person they needed to see. All of them smiled at the thought of it, but decided that they will leave them alone as this was a family thing. They started planning on their trip back to Dryl, and the next steps that they would need to do with heavy hearts. What a rollercoaster of emotions, they thought.


	3. Facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelia, the ex- Force Captain from the Horde came back to the last lab in the Fright Zone to find something she forgot. She found more than she expected.

Evelia came back to the little lab in the former Fright Zone, and in her mind, it took ages to arrive there. She had forgotten to take the Hordak’s lab pad with her. When Queen Glimmer teleported back to Bright Moon everything was so fast. She knew, after reading it, that something appeared to be important for her future plan. Something that would help her to find a way to make things right. A way to amend what she had broken. 

She needed to talk to Bow about that but, unfortunately, she didn’t find a moment to do it without being intrusive back in Bright Moon. The huge amount of emotions made her uncomfortable. She was going to retrieve the data pad and later, once she had that pad and Entrapta’s lab pad together, she would find a way to talk to Bow. 

It was strange to be back to this little place, a place that brought her back to the old times in the Fright Zone, so many memories. Nothing appeared to be out of place and everything was as deserted as when she came earlier, no person outside, nothing… except that she noticed that door to the lab was open. As far as she remembered, Lord Hordak closed that door. She took her knife out and slowly entered the place. 

There was only light at the end of the place, but it looked just as she remembered Hordak’s “Sanctum”, which brought her many more memories. At the end of the room, she was able to distinguish a shadow, tall and broad. She held the knife and hid her arm along with it at her back. Suddenly, a pair of red eyes and red teeth took her by surprise.

\- Lord Hordak? – Evelia spoke, longing for an answer. 

\- Oh, I see, you came to meet him. – The tall figure started walking towards her, showing the Lord Hordak she used to remember: hair, expression, armour. But   
something was off about his tone of voice, almost the same…. Almost. For a moment she thought that Double Trouble had done it again, but the person in front of   
her was not making any sarcastic remarks on how Lord Hordak was an evil overlord with the heart of a marshmallow. – The person you are looking for is not here, he   
left you. You were the only one to be there for him for such a long time and he had decided to change everything, and destroy everything for the sake of a princess.   
You were not the only one let down by him. She used her magic to control my brother, to make it go against his own brothers. -

This “Fake Hordak “ (was it something like this the reason Wrong Hordak was called like that?) was lurking around her, talking to her like on a condescending tone but at the same time, like he was trying to comfort her. She realized it was one of the clones, disguised as Lord Hordak. He had been there, that fatidic day when she screwed up, he had heard her. It seemed that he was not aware that she knew what had really happened, and now, she was known as a dumb lovesick girl that was abandoned. Great way to make a name of her own. She decided to keep up the game. 

\- What do you mean? Why is he no longer here? – Evelia asked the clone, putting up a facade that would have made Double Trouble proud. 

\- The witch is no longer in this world, and yet he decided that he no longer wanted to be in this world. – The clone stated, while holding Lord Hordak’s datapad in his   
hands. Evelia felt her heart shrunken. He was possibly aware of his research. This was dangerous, she needed to know how deep his understanding was. She hoped   
he was not aware of the princess research, because that would have put everyone in danger. 

Evelia decided to show him a glimpse of anger in order to deceive the clone. 

\- I guess I was only stupid to believe I could change him. Damn him! How was him not able to see what I have done for him? – She cried and clenched her fist with   
tears in her eyes while walking to the door. 

\- You don’t need someone like him in your life, your loyalty can be appreciated by other people. I can give you a new purpose. – Fake Hordak spoke, with the same   
tone that Shadow Weaver used to talk to Adora. Evelia stopped a few steps from the door. Had she been able to fool him? – We can make things right. I’ve seen you,   
I’ve seen how good and loyal you are. You deserve to be praised, you opened our eyes. Come with me and together we can do many great things. – He held his hand   
up, waiting for her to take it. 

At that moment, she decided. She needed to go with him, she needed to know his plans. She needed to think of a plan, and fast. She would not be enough to bring him down, and probably, he was not the only one in this. How many more people were involved in whatever plan he had? She was going to need more people on her side, and she knew who to bring on board. She just needed the opportunity to put things in his mind. She kept walking, getting closer and closer to him while thinking about this. She finally held his hand and kneeled in front of him. 

\- If this means that everything he did for the princess will mean nothing, I’ll gladly accept working with you. However, I am pretty sure that for your grand idea I might   
not be enough. What are your plans?– Evelia, kept her knee on the floor and her head down while talking. 

\- You don’t have to be worried about the plans, you’ll know about them when the time comes. Rest assured that there are more of us ready to do what must be done.   
However, if you know people that can be trusted… You shall bring them with us. – His voice sounded soft, and he helped her to raise up. Evelia knew she had her   
opportunity. – Make sure you gather them soon, as we will need to leave when we get an opportunity. – 

Evelia gave a bow, and with a smile went to the door. 

\- Just one last thing – He said, her heart skipped a beat – What do you know about obtaining magic? For people that were not born with it. 

\- I heard Shadow Weaver once talking about this with him, she said that it was only possible for women though. So, it was discarded as an option. – She was a good   
liar, she thought. 

\- Very well, go on then. I’ll send someone to give you the next location soon. Do not disappoint me. – Fake Hordak spoke, this time with a threatening sound. 

\- Never, my Lord. Just one thing…. What is the name I should call you, if I may ask? 

\- I’ll keep using my brother’s name. It is better to already have a name that is already known in the universe. 

Evelia nodded and left the room. She was ready to do everything needed to stop whichever twisted plan he had. How dare him to use HIS name!! She was so mad she could have destroyed half the stuff she found in her way, but it was not the time to use her energy in trivial things. He knew things, more that she had expected. For how long he had been nosing in Lord Hordak’s notes? She needed to go to Salineas and fast. Ex Horde soldiers that would accept to go with her, that were loyal to HIM, and that also understood that they had been wrong, were located just next to the coast. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Double Trouble was bored to death. They had thought that after the war, everything was going to be like a dream. Parties, food, new dresses, elegance… performing in front of big audiences, receiving applause!

But no, most of the stuff they were doing was taking care of the clones in the camp, cleaning debris, and bearing the weight of their own actions. That was something new as they would normally not be bothered by the chaos and havoc created by each of their actions. But this time was different, and it was certainly not fun. 

At least hanging out with Mermista appeared to cure some of their boredom and she had a lot of ice cream around. Hanging out with ex Horde soldiers, an exemption being Evelia (curse her, she was the reason for their suffering), was not really amusing. They were kind of “BLAH”, not really fun to be with, lest to tease. They were looking at the sunset, Salineas had really nice colours at this time of the day. Suddenly, they felt that a stone was sent to their head. 

\- Auch! Who dares to throw this to a rising star??? – They shouted.   
\- Shhhhhhhhh, keep it down. – Someone called they from behind some rocks. It was Evelia, making a hand movement asking to be close to her. 

They sighed and walked towards her, and as soon as they were closed to her, she dragged them down. 

\- Are you alone? Did anyone see you here? Are there any clones around? – She asked, sounded concerned. 

\- Yes, I am alone, no, no clones around. Everyone knows I skip work to come around here. I told them I use this time to “rehearse” and that trying to stop me is against   
humanity. Can you please let my arm go? You are quite strong, you know that, right? I have sensitive skin. – They spoke –

\- Look, I have no time for this… You told me that you would help me in whatever plans I had as long as it was not destroying Etheria as the goal. I need you, Etheria   
needs you. – She spoke while looking at their eyes.

\- Oooook, you are scaring me. I do not like that! If you are trying to play with me… BRAVA! It has worked, so stop now. – Double Trouble looked at Evelia looking   
scared but changing into a bored grin, later looking at their fingernails. 

\- I am not joking, unfortunately. – She sighed and continued -. Some of those clones are still alive and they want to do something. One of them has even   
impersonated Lord Hordak and had asked me to follow him. I need to do it, as he didn’t tell me what the plans are. I along other ex-force captains in the Horde   
will go with him, and we will make him think we are working for him, but instead, we will make sure his plans do not work. 

Double Trouble knew well when not to talk. They kept listening. 

\- I need you to do your best performance and make sure to impersonate a clone, one that can infiltrate among this group. One that assures them that me and the rest   
of my group are loyal to their cause. Once I know what are the plans, I will let you know. – She stopped talking and waited for their reply. When the reply didn’t   
come as fast as she wanted, she made an exasperated grin. If other person had done that, Double Trouble would have made sure their plans fell through, but they   
actually liked her and also, they wanted to help. 

\- You understand that this will put our lives in danger. Mostly yours. – They looked at her, while placing their hands on their hips - But, what the hell… I am so bored   
that I will accept it. This will be the performance of the ages!! You will need to make sure that once all of these ends, I receive the merit and praise I deserve. Which   
means you need to come in one piece. – And also how dare someone to impersonate our Marshmallow Batlord!!- They said, she smiled. 

\- I promise I will put your name above the clouds! Now, take this – She showed him a pad along with a letter. – Give this to Mermista, without being seen. Everything is   
explained there. – They gave her a worried look – Don’t worry, your name is not included. – Evelia said. – I need to leave now, and well, as I’m not good at   
goodbyes… so, I’m sorry, for everything and thank you…. For everything too. 

Evelia started to walk, finding her way back without been noticed. 

\- Darling, I guess you also have to give the best acting you can give. I’ll give you one last tip, free of charge. To truly become someone else, you also need to change   
your name as you are not able to change your appearance. And I think I have the best one for you. – They walked towards her and spoke in her ear. 

She gave them a big laugh and nodded. She then left, lurking in the shadows. They were left alone, and somehow, the colours in the sky seemed less good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last one of the series. But then, I will keep posting stories on how everything ended up here.   
> I hope you like it.


End file.
